


Home

by Wandarious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Deepthroating, Deutsch | German, Domestic Fluff, Established Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Japan Volleyball Associate Kuroo Tetsurou, Kind of slow, M/M, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Rimming, Volleyball Dorks in Love, We Die Like Men, but very loving, if you squint? - Freeform, maybe a little?, mentions of fisting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandarious/pseuds/Wandarious
Summary: Nach langer Trennung erwartet Kuroo eine Überraschung als er eines Abends spät nach Hause kommt. Er hatte sich schon auf einen langweiligen Abend eingestellt, aber Langeweile war etwas das mit Bokuto einfach nicht zusammen passte.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 1





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!  
> Schön, dass du her gefunden hast. Das ist nicht meine erste Fanfiction, aber es ist meine erste, die ich hier hoch lade. Ich hoffe sie gefällt und ich hoffe auch, dass die deutschsprachigen Leser sich über eine deutschsprachige Fanfiction freuen :)  
> Mein Englisch ist leider nicht gut genug als dass ich eine ganze Geschichte in Englisch schreiben könnte.  
> (Auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass ich mittlerweile so viele englische Fanfictions gelesen habe, dass es mir sehr schwer gefallen ist den Sex auf deutsch zu schreiben...)  
> Da sie nicht beta-gelesen wurde bitte ich Schreibfehler zu entschuldigen, die mir unter Umständen entgangen sind. 
> 
> Die beiden sind gerade mein absolutes Lieblings-BroTP und ich liebe es, die beiden ein bisschen fluffiger darzustellen. Allerdings war ich überrascht, wie lang diese Fic geworden ist (normalerweise wird es nie so lang bei mir...)
> 
> Ich wünsche dir viel Freude beim Lesen! :)

Kuroo klemmte sich den nassen Regenschirm unter den einen Arm in dessen Hand er schon zwei Einkaufstüten trug, um mit der anderen in seiner Jackentasche nach dem Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung zu suchen, während er die überdachte Außentreppen zum dritten Stock des Apartmentgebäudes hinaufstieg. Nach einiger Fummelei hatte er den Schlüsselbund aus seiner hartnäckigen Umarmung mit dem Kabel seiner Kopfhörer befreit und zog ihn aus der Tasche. Wie er es hasste so voll beladen zu sein. 

In diesem Moment kam eine neue Windböe und trieb ihm dem Regen des Frühlingsgewitters durch das offene Geländer gegen die Seite. Kuroo seufzte genervt und versuchte sich vor dem Wasser zu retten, indem er noch näher an der Wand entlang ging, aber die Böe war zu stark. Es war nicht viel, aber es war unangenehm kalt.

Es war spät, schon nach zehn Uhr, und das einzige was er gerade wollte war etwas essen und dann ins Bett fallen. Aber er wusste dass er das noch nicht konnte.

Bokuto war übers Wochenende wegen eines Charity-Spiels in der Stadt und das wollten sie beide ausnutzen um in ihrer Fernbeziehung mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Bokuto musste kein Geld für ein Hotel ausgeben (als ob das ein Problem wäre...) und Kuroo konnte wenigstens einen Tag und eine Nacht mit seinem Partner verbringen, den er aufgrund ihrer beider Arbeitszeiten und -pläne jetzt schon wieder seit drei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte. 

Es war anstrengend, aber sie hatten beide gewusst worauf sie sich einließen, nachdem sich diese Beziehung erst nach ihrer Schulzeit irgendwie entwickelt hatte. Es war zwar eher Bokuto der darüber jammerte wie einsam die Nächte ohne sein menschliches Kopfkissen waren, aber Kuroo nervte es mindestens genau so sehr und er vermisste den anderen. Von daher hatte er schon ein kribbeln verspürt, als Kenma den Plan für das Event überhaupt angekündigt und Bokuto prompt auf die Anfrage zugesagt hatte sobald die Mails an die entsprechenden Spieler oder Teammanager rausgegangen waren.

Bokuto hatte seine Ankunft für morgen Vormittag angekündigt, allerdings hatte Kuroo in den letzten Tagen eben wegen dieses Events so viel auf der Arbeit zu tun gehabt, dass er immer erst so spät nach Hause gekommen und seine ganze Hausarbeit liegen geblieben war. Er musste aufräumen, den Berg an dreckigem Geschirr abwaschen und die saubere Wäsche, die schon einige Tage lang hing, wegräumen, eine neue Maschine mit Wäsche starten und mindestens staubsaugen. Vielleicht reichte seiner Energie morgen früh auch noch für einmal durchwischen.

Bokuto war niemand der irgendwas zum Ordnungszustand seiner Wohnung sagen würde, war er ja selbst eher ein Chaot der vor allem seine schmutzige Kleidung auf dem ganzen Schlafzimmerboden verteilte anstatt sie im Wäschekorb zu sammeln. Trotzdem empfand Kuroo es dem anderen gegenüber nicht fair ihn mit seinem angesammelten Dreck zu konfrontieren.

Einkaufen hatte er zumindest schon abgehakt, auch wenn er gerade das Gefühl hatte, dass ihm gleich die Finger abfielen. Die schweren Taschen hatten den Blutfluss zu seinen Fingern unterbrochen und langsam verlor er die Wahrnehmung in ihnen.

Endlich auf seinem Stockwerk angekommen ging er den Gang hinunter und suchte dabei den korrekten Schlüssel am Bund heraus, während er dabei gedanklich seine To-Do-Liste durch ging. Einen Moment lang verfluchte er sein Leben. Er war müde, hungrig und ihm war kalt, doch die Aussicht Bokuto morgen am Bahnhof erst einmal so lang in den Arm zu nehmen, dass es allen umstehenden Personen unangenehm wurde würde ihn heute Abend durchhalten lassen!

Er schob den Schlüssel ins Schloss, drehte einmal und spürte direkt, wie der Widerstand der Tür nachgab und sie auf ging. Nanu? Hatte er in seinem übermüdeten Delirium am Morgen vergessen abzuschließen?

Seine Frage beantwortete sich schon allein, als er die Tür öffnete und Licht aus dem offenen Raum am Ende des kurzen Flures kommen sah. Sein Blick fiel auf einen aufgespannten Regenschirm im Genkan, auf dem noch ein paar Tropfen übrig waren. Bokutos zerschundene Turnschuhe standen daneben, seine Jacke hing an der Garderobe. Er meinte leise den Fernseher hören zu können. 

Für einen Moment bekam er ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Hatte er das Datum verwechselt? Hatte er eine Nachricht des anderen in der Flut von Emails übersehen oder vergessen? Er hatte Bokuto doch versprochen ihn vom Bahnhof abzuholen. Verdammt, er hoffte einfach, dass der andere ihm verzieh und nicht das ganze Wochenende schmollte. Sein Umgang mit Niederschlägen und Dingen, die nicht so liefen wie er wollte, war zwar besser geworden, aber manchmal rutschte er immer noch in seine alten Verhaltensmuster.

In Rekordzeit entledigte er sich seiner Jacke, Schuhe, spannte seinen eigenen Schirm auf und platzierte seinen Schlüsselbund an seinen gewohnten Platz, neben den seltenen Gast von Bokutos. Kuroo hob den Einkauf wieder von der Stufe auf und kam die wenigen Schritte in den größten Raum seiner Wohnung, der Küche, Ess- und Wohnzimmer in einem war.

Da saß er auf der Couch, die ihm den Rücken zu wandte, sein Kopf leicht nach vorn gesackt, die Arme verschränkt. Bokutos Haar war noch feucht von einer Dusche und hing ihm ins Gesicht. Im Fernsehen lief eine Game-Show, ein Klingeln erklang, jemand hatte wieder ein paar Punkte gesammelt. Sein Herz fühlte sich kurz an als würde es jemand zusammendrücken. Wann war er das letzte Mal nach Hause gekommen und da saß jemand auf der Couch und wartete auf ihn? Die Szene fühlte sich so unfassbar heimelig an. Für einen Moment wünschte er sich, dass es immer so sein könnte, dann kam das Schuldgefühl wieder hoch.

„Kotaro?“, fragte er und der Kopf des anderen schnellte nach oben. Scheinbar war er kurz vorher weg genickt, sonst hätte Kuroo ihn nicht mehr wach bekommen. „Was machst du schon hier? Ich dachte du kommst erst morgen. Hab ich das Datum verwechselt?“ Bokuto drehte sich um, warf einen Arm über die Rückenlehne der Couch, gähnte kurz aber grinste den anderen dann strahlend an.

„Ich wollte dich überraschen! Auch wenn das irgendwie nicht so funktioniert hat, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe. Du warst ja gar nicht hier“, sagte er und begann etwas zu schmollen. Kuroo fühlte wie ihm ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen fiel und er stellte den Einkauf auf dem Esstisch neben sich ab.

„Ich würde mich ja entschuldigen, aber für den Haufen an Arbeit kann ich nichts. Du hättest ja auch nachfragen können“, sagte er lachend bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Freund auf der Couch machte um ihn richtig zu begrüßen.

„Aber dann wäre es doch keine Überraschung mehr gewesen, Tetsuro! Du hättest den Braten doch sofort gerochen.“ Bokuto sprang auf und kletterte über die Rückenlehne der Couch um Kuroo in der Mitte des kurzen Wegs zu treffen. 

Bokutos Körper war hart und warm gegen seinen eigenen, als sie sich in die Arme nahmen. Er roch das Duschgel und Shampoo und sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter. Während er mit seinen Händen über den Rücken des anderen glitt merkte er erst wie kalt sie waren, aber Bokuto störte sich nicht daran.

„Hi“, flüsterte er und betrachtete den etwas kleineren Mann. 

„Hi“, antwortete Bokuto genauso leise und grinste breit, bevor er die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte und sein Gegenüber sanft und langsam küsste. Kuroo erwiderte den Kuss und ließ sich einfach von ihm tragen. Nach einem Moment, der sich unendlich lang und doch viel zu kurz angefühlte, lösten sie den Kuss und Bokuto strahlte ihn wieder an. Der Mann könnte mit diesem Grinsen ein ganzes Zimmer erhellen.

„Ich hab dir Curry von diesem Laden mitgebracht, wo wir das letzte Mal essen waren. Es dürfte allerdings mittlerweile kalt sein“, sagte er und sein Grinsen verlor ein wenig an Energie. Kuroo blinzelte einmal verwundert was Bokuto als Anlass verstand sich weiter erklären zu müssen.  
„Naja, das fandest du doch so lecker. Ich hab auch nach extra Schnitzel gefragt und...“ Der Rest des Satzes ging im immer unverständlicher werdenden Gemurmel unter, während seine Hände zu Kuroos Hüfte sanken und er damit die Umarmung etwas löste. Bokuto wich seinem immer noch fragenden Blick aus. Es war zwar nichts absolut untypisches für ihn essbare Kleinigkeiten mitzubringen, meist Süßigkeiten aus Osaka oder Kyoto, aber ungefragt ein ganzes Abendessen für ihn zu besorgen?

Kuroo nahm das Gesicht des anderen in seine Hände und zwang ihn ihn wieder anzusehen. Einen Moment betrachtete er ihn und drückte ihm dann allerdings einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, als Bokuto diesmal begann ihn fragend anzusehen.

„Danke, ich hab wirklich hunger“, sagte er und ließ Bokuto wieder los, der ihn nun wiederum einfach nur ansah, den Mund leicht offen. Kuroo befreite sich mit einer Bewegung aus dem was von ihrer Umarmung übrig geblieben war und machte sich daran die Einkaufstüten auszupacken. Während er mit einer von ihnen in der Hand zum Kühlschrank ging fiel sein Blick auf die im Halbdunkeln liegende Spüle, wo sich am Morgen noch schmutziges Geschirr gestapelt hatte. 

„Du hast abgewaschen?“, fragte er ungläubig, als Bokuto neben ihm mit der zweiten Tüte auftauchte und sie begann auf der Arbeitsfläche auszupacken.

„Ich hatte Langeweile“, sagte er ausweichend und vertiefte sich in seine Arbeit die Lebensmittel zu sortieren. 

„Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit meinem Liebhaber gemacht?!“, fragte er bestürzt an den anderen gewandt und ließ dabei fast das Gemüse fallen, das er in der Hand hielt. Bokuto boxte ihn gegen die Schulter, was ihn einen Schritt zu Seite stolpern ließ.

„Dein 'Liebhaber' hat spätestens um acht Uhr gemerkt, dass es bei dir heute länger dauern wird und sich dazu entschieden dir deine Hausarbeit etwas abzunehmen, weil er von dir heute noch etwas anderes sehen wollte, als dich in deinen gelben Putzhandschuhen!“

„Oho, und was?“, fragte er mit einem anzüglichen lächeln und schloss endlich den Kühlschrank um sich mit Bokuto um die letzten Konserven zu kümmern. Dabei rutschte er näher an den anderen heran, was dieser gleich ausnutzte und eine Hand über seine Hüfte und schließlich seinen Hintern gleiten zu lassen. Bokuto zog ihn zu sich, sodass sie sich wieder gegenüber standen und brachte auch seine anderen Hand zu Kuroos Hintern, wo kräftige Finger genüsslich zupackten. Kuroo räumte eine Dose in den geöffneten Schrank neben sich bevor er sich seinem Gegenüber zuwandte und die Arme über seine Schultern legte.

„Ich hab dich drei Monate nicht anfassen können. Videochats gehen auch nur so weit. Jedes mal deine langen Beine zu sehen, deine Oberschenkel, wie sie zittern kurz bevor du kommst. Wie sich sein Körper mit jedem Atemzug bewegt, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannen und ich kann dich nicht berühren. Der Schweiß auf deiner Haut und ich kann ihn nicht schmecken.“ Bokutos Hände wanderten zu seinem unteren Rücken, wo er begann das Hemd aus seiner Anzughose zu ziehen. Seine Hände wanderten unter den dünnen Stoff und wenig später fuhren stumpfe Fingernägel über seine Haut, was Kuroo leise seufzen ließ. 

Ja, diese Videochats... Ein weiteres Hindernis mit dieser Fernbeziehung war, dass sie beide die Libido von Teenagern und viel zu wenig Zeit miteinander hatten, um diese zu ausreichend zu befriedigen. Spätestens nach zwei Wochen fühlte es sich wieder an, als läge ihr letztes Treffen Monate zurück.

Kuroo ließ seine Finger in die Haare des anderen gleiten und zog ihn näher zu sich. Er sah ihm einen Moment lang in die Augen bevor er den Kopf neigte und Küsse gegen seine Schläfe, Wange und seinen Kiefer entlang platzierte. Bokuto neigte er den Kopf zu Seite, verschaffte Kuroo mehr Platz. Nun war er es der seufzte.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst! Ich will all die Sachen nachholen, die ich mir die letzten Male nur vorstellen durfte, weil es bloß ein blödes Video war“, jammerte Bokuto regelrecht, was Kuroo dazu brachte gegen seine Haut zu lachen bevor er den Kopf wieder hob und ihn amüsiert ansah.

„Wir können das mit den 'blöden Videos' auch lassen. Atsumu würde sich bestimmt auch darüber freuen, so laut wie du immer bist“, sagte er neckend und der andere sah ihn einen Moment entsetzt an. Bokutos Teamkollege und Zimmernachbar hatte es zwar noch nie angesprochen, aber Kuroo war sich der Blicke bewusst die er ihnen zu warf, wenn er ihnen Mal ausnahmsweise Geschäftlich die Ehre erwies. Zumindest hatte er es bei Kuroo noch nie angesprochen.

„Nein! So hab ich das doch nicht gemeint!“  
„Weiß ich doch“, lachte Kuroo und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des anderen. „Ich hab dich genauso vermisst.“  
Bokuto atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte wieder.

„Gut, aber ich will trotzdem einiges nachholen!“ Entschlossen drückte er seinem Partner einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. „Soweit ich das verstanden habe, haben wir morgen erst am Nachmittag Termine, also können wir heute schon einiges davon angehen“, sagte er und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wuchs. Kuroo entwich ein weiteres Lachen, als die Hände des anderen plötzlich höher glitten und dabei das Hemd ganz aus der Hose zogen. Finger begannen seine Haut zu kitzeln und er taumelte leicht gegen Bokuto, als er ein wenig das Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Ok, langsam Großer! Lass mich bitte erst etwas essen und duschen, bevor du meine letzten Energiereserven aufbrauchst“, lachte er und löste die Umarmung. Bokuto murmelte ein „Oh, natürlich“ in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und ließ den anderen los. Er war immer so übereifrig. Kurz drehte er sich weg, bevor er dem anderen die Tüte mit dem Takeaway hin hielt.

Kuroo dankte ihm und während sich sein Partner wieder auf die Couch verzog füllte er das Essen aus seinen getrennten Behältern in eine große Schüssel um und vermengte alles miteinander. Danach wärme er es kurz auf und setzte sich zu dem anderen, der durch die Kanäle schaltete. 

„Bro!“, sagte er, nachdem er kurz Kuroos gematsche betrachtete, in dem er sogar die Schnitzelstücke mit dem Löffel zerteilt hatte mit dem er gerade aß. „Bro! Brooo, was soll denn das?“

„'Bro' mich nicht und lass mich in Ruhe essen“, murrte er und musterte das Gesicht des anderen, das immer noch seinen Umgang mit seinem Abendessen verurteilte. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine weitere Grundsatzdiskussion darüber, warum er so 'widerlich' war und generell alles zu einem Gemenge verarbeite, was er zu einem Gemenge verarbeiten konnte, bevor er es aß. „Guck deine Sportnachrichten!“ 

Bokuto schien zu merken, dass dem anderen etwas die Energie fehlte. Es war immerhin schon spät und er wusste nicht, wie vollgestopft sein Terminplan heute gewesen war, von daher beließ er es bei einem Kopfschütteln und ignorierte wohlwollend den Lebensmittelschänder neben sich, der für das Essen dankte und reinhaute. 

Wenig später stellte Kuroo die leere Schüssel auf den Wohnzimmertisch und ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen. Er schloss die Augen und schnaufte kurz. Die Müdigkeit, die zuvor verflogen war, kam langsam wieder an gekrochen, die Last der letzten Woche war endlich von seinen Schultern genommen und er konnte sich langsam entspannen.

„Danke, das war sehr lecker“, sagte er und bekam ein zustimmendes brummen als Antwort. Einen Moment blieb er wo er war, lauschte dem Nachrichtensprecher der die Baseballergebnisse der Woche zusammenfasste und über die spannende kommende Saison schwärmte. Er spürte Bokuto neben sich ohne ihn berühren zu müssen. Die Wärme ,die er immer wie eine wandelnde Heizung ausstrahlte, und kleine Bewegungen ließen seine Gedanken immer schwerer werden.

Kuroo öffnete langsam wieder die Augen und sah direkt in die des anderen, der ihn mit einem Lächeln betrachtete, welches er prompt erwiderte. Er konnte ohne Probleme den Rest des Abends hier so sitzen bleiben, den Kopf auf der Lehne liegend und Bokuto ansehen, der mit seinen ungestylten Haaren so sanft und seinen immer ausdrucksstarken Augen gleichzeitig so gefährlich wirkte. Sein Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer. So Anstrengend diese Beziehung manchmal war, er war glücklich und er war dankbar für jede Minute, die er mit dem anderen verbringen konnte. Mit ihm zusammen war er zu hause. 

Kuroo streckte eine Hand aus und verschränkte seine Finger mit denen des anderen. Als er sich fast schon mühsam wieder aufsetzte kam Bokuto wie auf ein unausgesprochenes Zeichen hin entgegen und küsste ihn langsam. Wozu hetzen? Kuroo schloss die Augen und genoss diese Berührung. Die Finger seiner freien Hand fanden ihren Weg in den Nacken des anderen, während er mit seiner Zunge einen Weg in seinen Mund leckte. Bokuto ließ ihn ein und seufzte in den Kuss, während ihre Zungen miteinander tanzten. Keiner schien den anderen in diesem Moment dominieren, sondern die Wiedervereinigung einfach genießen zu wollen.

Bokutos freie Hand glitt über Kuroos Schenkel, was diesen dazu veranlasste sich mehr zu ihm zu drehen. Die Verschränkung ihrer Finger löste sich und ihre Hände fanden ihren Weg zum Körper des jeweils anderen. Kuroo konnte die harten Muskeln unter der Kleidung des Profisportlers spüren. Gleichzeitig war er so weich und einladend, dass sich am liebsten einfach an ihn geschmiegt hätte und das hätte ihm für heute Abend auch gereicht. Aber wie Bokutos Hände über seine Seiten streichelten, wie sie manchmal zupackten, manchmal die müden Muskeln in seinem unteren Rücken massierten, sorgten dafür, dass er sich immer mehr von seiner Lust anstecken ließ.

Kuroo drehte sich noch weiter zu dem anderen, musste sich auf eines seiner Beine setzten, während das andere weiterhin von der Couch baumelte. Es war für sie beide eine unbequeme Position, doch bevor Bokuto auf die Idee kommen konnte einen von ihnen in den Schoß des anderen zu platzieren löste Kuroo den Kuss und presste seine Hand gegen die Brust des anderen.

„Duschen“, erinnerte er den anderen und lachte, als er nur die protestierenden Laute hörte. Der andere klammerte sich geradezu an ihn, um ihn am Aufstehen zu hindern. 

„Komm schon, Mann“, sagte er in einem amüsierten Tonfall, als der Bokuto tatsächlich ein Stück mit sich zog. Kuroo drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf während er versuchte sich aus seinem Klammergriff zu befreien, was bei Bokutos Kraft durchaus kein einfaches Unterfangen war. „Ich fühl mich eklig.“ Ein weiterer Kuss. Der Griff lockerte sich etwas. „Ist doch nur kurz.“ Noch ein Kuss. Bokuto schien sich langsam mit der Situation abzufinden. „Du Riesenbaby.“ Kuroo kicherte leise und gab dem anderen einen letzten Kuss, etwas länger als die zuvor.

„Na gut, aber beeil dich!“ Bokuto schob eine gespielte Schmolllippe vor, sagte nicht einmal was zum „Riesenbaby“ und ließ ihn endlich gehen. Kuroo lächelte ihn versöhnlich an, schnappte sich noch seine Schüssel und machte einen Umweg über die Spüle, bevor er zum Schlafzimmer abbog. In der Tür blieb er stehen und sah noch einmal zu Bokuto, der ihm immer noch nach sah, aber etwas in Gedanken versuchen wirkte.

„Hey, Kotaro!“

„Mhh?“ Sein Blick wurde wieder wacher und wanderte hoch zu Kuroos Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte er und sah wie auf den Lippen des anderen ein unfassbar dämliches Lächeln wuchs und er rot wie eine Tomate wurde.

„Ich dich auch!“, hörte er ihm noch nach rufen, als der durchs Schlafzimmer ins angrenzende Bad ging.

* * *

Er hatte sich tatsächlich die Mühe gemacht nach dem Duschen zumindest noch ein T-Shirt zusätzlich zu seiner Unterwäsche anzuziehen. Während er so vor seinem Schrank stand überlegte er sogar noch eine Jogginghose anzuziehen. Es war einfach zu kalt. Allerdings würde er vermutlich gleich sowieso nicht mehr frieren. Bokuto hatte ihm schließlich deutlich gemacht, was seine Pläne für den Rest der Nacht waren. Vielleicht hätte er auch einfach nicht so heiß duschen sollen.

Er stieß wieder zu dem anderen, der mittlerweile wieder durch die Kanäle schaltete und scheinbar nichts interessantes mehr um diese Uhrzeit fand. Kuroo stellte sich hinter ihn und legte seine Hände auf seine breiten Schultern, massierte ihn kurz, bevor er seine Hände über Bokutos Brust gleiten ließ während er sich nach vorn beugte. Seine Lippen trafen auf seinen Nacken, wanderten zur Seite seines Halses, wo er ein paar Küsse mit offenem Mund gegen die warme, weiche Haut platzierte. So sehr er sich dort gern festsaugen wollte ließ er es doch bleiben. Der andere konnte die Flecken dort schließlich nicht vor der neugierigen Presse verstecken.

Bokuto hatte von der Fernbedienung abgelassen und ließ jetzt das Nachtprogramm irgendeines Senders im Hintergrund laufen. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück auf die Schulter hinter ihm und seufzte, eine Hand wanderte in Kuroos feuchtes Haar und griff nicht zu fest zu. Kuroos Hände glitten weiter den Bauch des anderen herunter. Seine Finger fühlten jeden Atemzug und wie sich dabei seine Muskulatur anspannte. Sein Blick wanderte an dem anderen herunter während seine Hände bis zu Bokutos Oberschenkeln glitten und dort schließlich inne hielten.

„Haben wir uns schon so lang nicht gesehen, dass dir der Gedanke daran wie ich dusche reicht?“, fragte er neckend und wandte sich wieder dem Hals des anderen zu.

„Vorfreude ist doch angeblich die schönste Freude“, antwortete er und deutete mit einem leichten Zug an Kuroos Haaren an, dass dieser sich von ihm lösen sollte. Dieser folgte, schaute auf und sah den Hunger und die Frustration im Blick des anderen, die sich über ihre lange Trennung hinweg angestaut hatten. 

„Finde ich aber nicht. Wenn deine Dusche nicht so winzig wäre, ich wäre mit zu dir gestiegen.“ Bokutos Stimme sank gefühlt um eine Oktave und Kuroo kroch eine Gänsehaut über seinen ganzen Körper. Er neigte den Kopf vor und fing die Lippen des anderen in einem hungrigen Kuss ein. Ihre Position war sicher nicht die Beste dafür, aber das störte wieder keinen von ihnen. Kuroos Zunge fand ihren Weg zu Bokutos und diesmal entbrannte ein kleiner Kampf zwischen ihnen.

Mit einer Hand fühlte er nach der halb harten Erektion des anderen Mannes, die sich in seiner dünnen Jogginghose deutlich abzeichnete. Bokuto stöhnte überrascht in ihren Kuss und schob sein Becken gegen die Berührung. Die Hand in Kuroos Haaren griff fester zu, seine andere Hand fand ihren Weg zu Kuroos Schulter und zog dort an seinem T-Shirt. Mit der Reaktion mehr als zufrieden löste er den Kuss wieder.

„Ich habe dich auch sehr vermisst, aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen länger als eine Runde durchzuhalten“, sagte er in einem entschuldigenden Ton und betrachtete den anderen der so nah vor ihm war, dass er fast schielen musste um ihn anzusehen. Bokuto schob kurz die Unterlippe vor und drehte den Kopf um ihn ebenfalls anzusehen. 

„Schon so müde?“, fragte er dann aber liebevoll und lächelte. Bevor er allerdings ein Kommentar über seine Arbeit, die Uhrzeit oder sein Alter loslassen konnte hob Kuroo eine Hand, fing sehr zielsicher einen von Bokutos Nippeln durch sein T-Shirt zwischen seinen Fingern und drückte zu. Der andere zuckte unter ihm, ließ seine Schulter los und schlug ihm auf die Hand, die vielleicht etwas zu grob mit ihm umging. 

„Lass uns einfach das meiste draus machen, mh?“, murmelte er gegen das Ohr des anderen und streichelte entschuldigend über die kleine Erhöhung, die er so unfreundlich gezwickt hatte, bevor er seine Hände unter sein T-Shirt schob. Er tastete sich über seine Haut hinauf, wo er die Brustmuskeln des anderen massierte. 

„Mmhhh, Gott ich liebe deine Finger“, seufzte Bokuto und rekelte sich regelrecht in der Umarmung seines Partners hinein, der gemeine 'Anschlag' von eben scheinbar schon vergessen. „Sie sind so schlank und lang. Ich hab mir schon auf dem Weg hier her die ganze Zeit vorgestellt wie du mich mit einen nach dem anderen fingerst, bis du endlich zufrieden bist und mich in die Matratze fickst.“

Kuroo hielt einen Moment inne, während sein Körper auf die Worte und die darauf folgenden Bilder in seinem Kopf reagierte. Sein eigener Penis zuckte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Bokuto wimmernd unter ihm lag, sein Hintern in die Höhe gestreckt und mit drei Fingern in ihm. Wie er danach bettelte, dass Kuroo damit aufhörte und ihm endlich seinen Schwanz zu spüren gab. Der andere quasselte immer einfach drauf los, egal in welcher Situation, aber...

„Kotaro-“

„Aber ich hab auch nichts dagegen die Arbeit für dich zu übernehmen. Lehn dich einfach zurück und lass mich machen. Ich hab dich schon lang nicht mehr geritten, oder?“, fragte er flüsternd und drehte mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen den Kopf um Kuroo anzusehen. Dieser löste sich langsam von ihm und richtete sich etwas auf.

„Nein.“

„Nein? Wie, nein?“ Die Irritation stand Bokuto ins Gesicht geschrieben und Kuroo seufzte. Sie hatten doch nur eine einzige Regel und der andere schien sie ständig zu vergessen. Vielleicht sogar mit Absicht. Er hätte sie ja selbst in diesem Moment fast vergessen. Bokuto war eben ein Bild für die Götter wenn er den Verstand aus sich heraus gevögelt bekam.

„Du hast morgen ein Spiel. Ich werde dir nichts in deinen Hintern schieben, wenn du am gleichen oder nächsten Tag ein Spiel hast. Das weißt du“, erinnerte er ihn mit einer Bestimmtheit die andeutete, dass er dieses Gespräch nicht schon wieder führen wollte.

„Aber es ist doch ein Ligaspiel. Tetsuro, bitte!“ Bokuto versuchte die Jammer-Karte zu spielen, wie jedes mal, und der andere seufzte. Er richtete sich wieder ganz auf und blickte auf sitzenden, der sich zu ihm umdrehte. 

„Es ist zwar kein Ligaspiel, aber meinst du es ist ok, wenn du dem 'Guten Zweck' nicht die nötige Ernsthaftigkeit schenkst?“, fragte er. Bokuto antwortete nicht, sondern setzte wieder seine verdammte Schmolllippe auf und seine großen Augen würden fast Hundeblick durchgehen, wenn sie nicht so intensiv wären. Kuroo fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Ok, dann anders, er hatte das provozieren schließlich noch nicht verlernt. 

„Soll das etwa heißen ich hab mir die Arbeit in der Dusche umsonst gemacht?“, fragte er in einem immer noch ernsten Tonfall und sah den anderen genau so an. Bokuto blinzelte ein paar Mal, als würde er versuchen diese Information richtig zu interpretieren, bevor er sich mit einem Arm auf die Rückenlehne lehnte und sich mehr zu ihm drehte.

„Arbeit?“, fragte er neugierig, da er scheinbar wirklich nicht selbst dahinter gestiegen war und Kuroo grinste innerlich. Wenn er einmal seine Neugier weckte, war es vorbei und so schlecht Kuroo in Dirty Talk war, mit den richtigen Gesten im richtigen Moment konnte er bei Bokuto viel mehr erreichen. Er hatte schon gewonnen. Gut, dass er vorgesorgt hatte. Als hätte er es geahnt.

Genervt seufzend schob er beide Daumen in den Bund seiner Shorts und drehte dem anderen seinen Rücken zu, bevor er sich entblößte. Er schob den Stoff bis zur Mitte seiner Oberschenkel herunter bevor er mit den Händen wieder hinauf wanderte, sich etwas vor beugte und seine Pobacken auseinander zog, um Bokuto die Sicht auf sein noch immer vom Gleitgel leicht glänzendes Loch frei zu machen.

Er hörte den Atem des anderen etwas stocken, dann wie er Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen einsaugte. Wenig später fand eine fremde Hand ihren Weg auf seine nackte Haut. Bokutos Finger legten sich auf Kuroos während sein Daumen zwischen seinen Backen entlang glitt. Schließlich kam er am gedehnten Rand an und streichelte über seine zuckende Öffnung. Kuroo biss sich auf die Unterlippe und Bokuto fluchte leise.

„Wie viele?“, kam schließlich nach einem langen Moment die Frage mit einer sehr rauen Stimme.

„Zwei Finger“, antwortete er. Er hörte Bokuto wieder leise schnaufen, sein Daumen begann etwas mehr Druck auf den Muskelring auszuüben. Kuroo blickte über seine Schulter und betrachtete den konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck des anderen. Wieder biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, konnte diesmal aber das keuchen nicht aufhalten, als Bokuto fast in ihn eindrang. „Ich wollte dir nicht den ganzen Spaß nehmen, aber zumindest etwas Vorarbeit leisten damit es schneller geht.“

„Für mich?“

„Für wen sonst?“, fragte er mit einem Lachen in der Stimme. „Ich habe lange genug auf dich warten müssen.“ Damit entfernte er sich von Bokutos Hand und zog seine Shorts wieder hoch, während der andere protestierte. Er hörte ihn hinter sich über die Couch klettern und wenig später waren seine Hände überall an ihm. Kuroo drehte sich in seiner Umarmung zu ihm um und erwiderte den hungrigen Kuss, den Bokuto ihm sofort rauben wollte. Nach einem Augenblick löste er ihn aber wieder.

„Morgen Abend werde ich dich mit dem Gesicht voran auf jeder Oberfläche knallen, die du näher kennenlernen möchtest, versprochen“, sagte er und stöhnte leise auf, als Bokuto ihre Becken aneinander zog. Kuroos Hände glitten über seine Brust, unter sein T-Shirt. Ein erneuter Kuss war mehr Zunge als Lippen. 

„Deal, aber jetzt: Bett“, knurrte Bokuto in einer Atempause. „Dann kannst du wenigstens gleich ins Land der Träume übergehen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin.“  
Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell er von seiner einen Fantasie zu einer anderen wechseln und damit absolut glücklich und zufrieden sein konnte. Zu Kuroos Leid (oder Glück) war er dabei auch noch verdammt selbstbewusst und heiß. 

„Dann sorg aber auch dafür, dass wir das Bett nicht noch einmal neu beziehen müssen“, sagte er mit einem schiefen grinsen, bevor ihn der andere mit einem 'Jajajaja' von sich weg und in Richtung Schlafzimmer schob. Er hörte den Fernseher verstummen, das Licht ging hinter ihm aus, aber das brauchte er nicht um den Weg zu finden. Als er beim Bett angekommen war schaltete er die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch ein und drehte sich zur Tür, in der in dem Moment Bokuto erschien.

„Das krieg ich schon hin“, sagte dieser und kam mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu. Ohne großes zögern waren seine Hände dabei Kuroo von seinem T-Shirt zu befreien, der ihm die Arbeit nach einem Moment abnahm. Als sein Kopf wieder aus dem Stoff auftauchte hatte es Bokuto ihm gleichgetan und kämpfte einen Augenblick mit dem Shirt, das sich über seinen Schultern spannte. Kuroo ließ sein Shirt auf den Boden neben sich fallen und half dem anderen. Während Bokuto sich schließlich ganz befreite wanderten seine eigenen Finger bereits über die Hügel und Täler seines Körpers.

Der andere war schon in der Schule deutlich muskulöser gewesen als die anderen Jungs in seinem Alter. Jetzt schien er seinen Körper zur Perfektion geformt zu haben, auch wenn das nie sein Ziel gewesen war, lediglich ein Nebenprodukt seiner Liebe zum Volleyball und dem Druck, dem er als Profisportler ausgesetzt war. Nicht, dass Kuroo sich je über den Anblick beschweren würde.

Seine flachen Hände fuhren über die breiten Brustmuskeln vor sich. Bokuto ließ sein T-Shirt ebenfalls einfach zu Boden fallen und schob wenig später seine Daumen in Bund von Kuroos Shorts während er den anderen wieder in einen hungrigen Kuss verwickelte. Kuroo ließ seine Hände von der Brust des anderen über seine Arme zu seinen Handgelenken wandern und zog seine Hände von seinem Hintern weg.

„Gleich. Lass mich-“, sagte er in den Kuss, bevor er ihn nach einem weiteren Moment ganz löste. Er ging vor dem anderen auf die Knie, hielt sich an dessen Hüfte fest um nicht das Gleichgewicht auf dem Weg zu verlieren. Bokuto schien den gleichen Gedanken zu haben und führte ihn an seinen Schultern nach unten. Sobald er sicher auf dem Boden platziert war, wanderten seine Hände erwartungsvoll in das schwarze Durcheinander auf seinem Kopf. Kuroo ließ ihn nicht lang warten und zog seine Jogginghose und Shorts gemeinsam herunter, hob sie vorsichtig über die Erektion des anderen. Diese präsentierte sich fast vollständig hart und leicht zu einer Seite geneigt, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf sie richtete.

Seine Hände glitten über die massiven Oberschenkel des anderen. Er spürte ihn unter seinen Fingern erschaudern, als eine Hand schließlich seinen Schwanz umschloss. Kuroo sammelte den Speichel in seinem Mund, der bei dem Gedanken an das, was er gleich tun würde schon von ganz allein mehr wurde, und spuckte auf Bokutos Eichel, bevor er ihn mit ein paar Handbewegungen über ihn verteilte, damit die Berührung für ihn angenehmer und für ihn selbst den nächsten Schritt etwas einfacher machend. Seine Augen wanderten hinauf zu seinem Partner und ihm glitt beinah ein strangulierter Laut über die Lippen, als er den Blick des anderen sah.

Bokutos Augen waren halb geschlossen. Trotzdem strahlen sie mit einer Intensität und Lust, dass ihm fast die Luft weg bliebt. Für Bokuto gab es gerade nur ihn, der vor ihm kniete und im Moment mit langsamen Bewegungen einen runter holte. Kuroo liebte diese ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

Er leckte sich über die Lippen und die Finger in seinen Haaren griffen etwas fester zu. Als wäre das sein Zeichen beugte er sich vor und leckte über die empfindliche Haut an der Spitze, bevor er ihn in den Mund nahm. Bokutos Schwanz fühlte sich schwer auf seiner Zunge an und seine Reaktion war augenblicklich. Es war jedes mal als hätte der andere vergessen, wie sich ein Blowjob anfühlte und er brauchte immer ein paar Augenblicke, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Es war wundervoll.

Bokutos Finger griffen fester in seine Haare, sein Stöhnen grollte tief in seiner Brust und ihm rutschte ein langgezogener Fluch über die Lippen, als Kuroo sich langsam seine Länge vor arbeitete, bis der anderen fast gegen seinen Rachen stieß. Als er sich genau so langsam wieder zurückzog saugte er an ihm. Er wiederholte dieses Vorgehen ein paar Mal, bis Bokuto den Griff in seinen Haaren wieder lockerte und er selbst sich an die Größe des anderen gewöhnt hatte. Sein Kiefer schmerzte bereits ein wenig, aber er war noch nicht gewillt aufzuhören, wollte den anderen noch ein wenig länger auf seiner Zunge schmecken. 

Sein konzentrierter Blick wanderte wieder hinauf zu Bokuto, der nun die Augen geschlossen hatte und tiefe Atemzüge nahm. Kuroo umspielte gerade ein weiteres Mal die Eichel mit seiner Zunge, neckte seine Spitze und entschied einen Gang zuzulegen. Schließlich wollten sie auch noch zu anderen Dingen übergehen.  
Mit seiner nächsten Bewegung nach vorn entspannte er seinen Kiefer und Rachen und hielt erst wieder an, als sich seine Nase gegen den Bauch des anderen drückte. Er schluckte den Würgereiz herunter und blickte so gut er konnte hinauf zu Bokuto. Dieser grub seine Finger gegen seine Kopfhaut und stöhnte wieder, als Kuroo erneut um ihn schluckte.

„Warn doch vor, ahh, verdammt... noch mal...“, brachte er hervor und Kuroo brummte nur entschuldigend, den Schwanz des anderen noch immer tief in seiner Kehle. Bokuto stöhnte wieder auf, behielt den Druck auf seinen Kopf bei und Kuroo ließ ihn, bis er nicht mehr konnte und erneut brummte, diesmal als Warnung. Als würde er ihn verstehen ließ der Druck nach und Kuroo zog sich ganz zurück, saugte gierig ein paar lange Atemzüge in seine brennenden Lungen. Der Mann über ihm atmete ebenfalls etwas schwerer und fuhr ihm sanft durch die Haare. 

Der Schwanz vor seinem Gesicht zuckte. Kuroo bewegte leicht seinen Kiefer hin und her, um seine schmerzenden Muskeln kurz zu entlasten, bevor er seinen Mund wieder öffnete und seine Zunge gegen die Unterseite legte. Er griff mit beiden Händen Bokutos Hüfte, entspannte jeden Muskel in seinem Kiefer und seiner Kehle so gut er konnte, blickte wieder zu Bokuto auf und führte ihn näher zu sich. Der andere betrachtete ihn einen Moment, bis sein Schwanz wieder zur Hälfte zwischen Kuroos Lippen verschwunden war und seine Hände ihn immer noch näher heran zogen. Dann schien er endlich zu begreifen und überwand den letzten Abstand aus eigener Kraft, bis er wieder ganz in Kuroos Mund verschwunden war.

„Soll ich-“, fragte Bokuto, während er sich wieder langsam ein Stück zurückzog, aber Kuroo gab nur einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, bevor er den Satz vollenden konnte. Nicht fragen, machen, dachte Kuroo in diesem Moment und sah ihn weiter an, öffnete seinen Mund so weit er ohne größere schmerzen konnte. Er reckte seinen Hals, versuchte es sich und dem anderen so einfach wie möglich zu machen und stöhnte ungeduldig um den Schwanz auf seiner Zunge, als Bokuto wieder langsam sein Becken vor schob.

„Willst du mehr?“, fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen und amüsierten Unterton. Derr hatte sich ja schnell wieder gefangen. Kuroo schluckte um den anderen, der sich gerade wieder seine Kehle herunter drückte und gab einen Laut von sich, der wohl ein stöhnen gewesen wäre, wenn es Platz dafür gäbe. 

„Fuck, natürlich willst du das“, sagte er leise. Kuroo hörte seinen beschleunigten Atmen und schließlich griffen beide Hände des anderen seinen Kopf. Bokuto hielt ihn einfach fest und zog sich noch einmal langsam zurück, sein Blick immer noch aufmerksam auf den Mann unter sich gerichtet. 

„Ok?“, fragte er leise und wartete auf ein Zeichen des anderen, bevor er zunächst nur etwas schneller in die Kehle des anderen stieß. Kleine Bewegungen, nicht zu viel, nicht zu schnell, immer auf den Gesichtsausdruck des anderen achtend. Als sich Kuroos Finger in seine Hüfte gruben und er einen weiteren ungeduldigen Laut von sich gab nahm er das als Zeichen mehr auszuholen.

„Haa, du machst das so gut. Scheiße, du machst das immer so gut. Wie viele Schwänze du wohl schlucken musstest, um das so hin zu bekommen, mh?“ Bokutos Bewegungen wurden großer, schneller und Kuroo stöhnte um ihn, was dank dem Schwanz in seinem Mund ein obszöner feuchter Laut wurde. Speichel rann über sein Kinn, seine Augen begannen zu tränen je öfter und härter der andere gegen seinen Rachen und in seine Kehle stieß, aber er genoss jeden Moment davon. Bokuto wusste ganz genau, dass es in erster Linie sein Penis gewesen war, an dem Kuroo sich mehr als einmal versucht hatte selbst zu ersticken, bevor er den Dreh raus gehabt hatte. Und jetzt?

„Jetzt schau dich nur mal an, wie sehr du das liebst. Findest du das geil? Wie ich dir meinen Schwanz füttere? Kein Grund zu leugnen, ich seh doch, wie feucht dich das macht.“ Ein kurzer Blick an Kuroo herunter bestätigte die Aussage mit einem feuchten Fleck auf seiner dunklen Unterwäsche, wo sich seine Erektion deutlich abzeichnete und gegen den dünnen Stoff drückte. Kuroo liebte jede Sekunde hiervon. Bokuto ging immer darauf ein, wenn er so benutzt und erniedrigt werden wollte und er war gut darin eine Balance zu finden, die sie beide ansprach.

„Willst du immer noch mehr? Ganz schön gierig, meinst du nicht?“ Damit rammte er sich dem anderen so tief es ihn möglich war in die Kehle und hielt ihn dort, verhinderte mit seinem starken Griff an Kuroos Hinterkopf, dass dieser sich ihm entzog. Sein Kiefer schmerzte, aber er konnte das noch aushalten. Bald brannte seine Lunge. Er schluckte immer wieder um den harten Penis in seinem Mund und Hals, brummte und gab laute von sich, so weit er das konnte und wurde mit unterdrücktem Stöhnen von oben belohnt.

Nach einigen weiteren Momenten hatte er seinen Körper allerdings nicht mehr ganz so gut unter Kontrolle. Seine Lunge schrie nun förmlich nach Luft und seine Kehle wollte den Eindringling los werden, aber Kuroo wollte nicht. So sehr er es jedes mal versuchte zu unterdrücken begann er nach ein paar Weiteren Sekunden um den anderen herum zu würgen, doch er versuchte nicht sich von ihm zu entfernen. Schließlich wand sich sein ganzer Körper ein paar mal mit dem Reiz, bis sich seine Augen mit nach hinten rollten, doch Bokuto hielt ihn wo er war. 

Etwas entfernt hörte er den anderen ein vorsichtiges 'Tetsuro' von sich geben und schließlich gab er auf und tippte mit einer Hand zwei mal sehr deutlich gegen die Hüfte vor sich, um Bokuto nicht noch weiter in Sorge zu versetzten. Wenn er mit sich selbst zu weit gegangen wäre hätte der andere es selbst abgebrochen, das wusste er, aber das war bisher nur ein einziges Mal passiert. Sofort war der Penis in seinem Hals und der Körper vor sich verschwunden, sodass er sich mit seinen Händen auf den Boden stützen musste während er nach Atem rang. Keine Sekunde später hatte sich Bokuto auf die Knie vor ihm niedergelassen und hob sein Gesicht an. 

„Hey, alles ok?“, fragte er mit Sorge in der Stimme und zwang ihn ihn anzusehen. Kuroo nickte, doch der andere reagierte nicht bis er ein raues 'ja' nachsetzte. Daraufhin bekam er einen sanften Kuss gegen die Schläfe gedrückt. Einen Moment war ihm ein bisschen schwindelig, aber das legte sich schnell wieder und er sah den anderen an, der breit grinste. 

„Ich glaube das war ein neuer Rekord“, sagte er und lachte, was auch Kuroo zum Lachen brachte. Seine Stimme klang jetzt schon schlimm. Er hoffte einfach, dass es bis morgen besser war, oder er nicht so viel reden musste. 

Der andere verteilte weiter sanfte Küsse auf seiner Stirn und Schläfen, während er sich ein wenig erholte, Bokuto gab ihm dafür alle Zeit der Welt und überschüttete ihn mit kleinen liebevollen Gesten. Schließlich griff Kuroo nach seinem T-Shirt und wischte seine Augen, Wangen und Kinn trocken bevor er die Arme um Bokutos Schultern legte. 

„Hey, Babe“, fragte er leise, seine Stimme hatte durch ihren ramponierten Zustand fast ganz ohne sein Zutun einen verführerischen klang. Der andere unterbrach seine Küsse und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt endlich auch mein anderes Loch mit deinem dicken Schwanz ruinierst?“ 

Bokuto sah ihn noch einen Moment an, im Augenwinkel konnte Kuroo die Erektion des anderen wieder hüpfen sehen und schließlich legte er seinen Kopf mit einem leisen, besiegten Stöhnen auf Kuroos Schulter.

„Und du sagst immer du wärst schlecht im Dirty Talk, aber irgendwann bringst du mich damit noch ins Grab“, knurrte er, bevor er den Kopf wieder hob und dem anderen ins Gesicht sah. Kuroo lachte erneut und gab Bokuto einen kurzen Kuss, den dieser erwiderte. Seine Hände wanderten an Kuroos Hüften, wo er endlich seine Shorts griff und über seinen Hintern zog.

„Dann steh mal auf und knie dich aufs Bett, damit ich dein kleines, enges Loch für meinen dicken, harten Schwanz bereit machen kann, Baby. Du sollst ja morgen noch sitzen können“, sagte er dann und gab Kuroo einen kleinen Klaps, als dieser nicht sofort spurte. Er versuchte das Lachen wirklich zu unterdrücken, aber der dämliche übertriebene Gesichtsausdruck des anderen und wie er dabei mit seinen Augenbrauen wackelte ließen ihn am Ende doch losprusten. 

Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte erhob er sich und stieg aus seiner Unterwäsche, die Bokuto für ihn hielt. Er tat wie der andere es von ihm verlangte, kniete sich aufs Bett und ging noch einen Schritt weiter. Kuroo beugte sich vor und streckte sich wie eine Katze, die gerade von einem ausgiebigen Nickerchen erwacht war. Dabei streckte er die Arme aus und legte schließlich seinen Kopf auf sie, bevor er seinen Blick zu Bokuto wandte, der sich gerade ganz aus seiner Hose befreit hatte und nun im Nachttisch nach dem Gleitgel und Kondomen wühlte.

„Ist das so nach deinen Wünschen?“, fragte er und wackelte ein wenig mit seinem Hintern in der Luft. Seine Erektion schwang leicht mit der Bewegung mit. Er entschied, dass sie nun genug vernachlässigt worden war und glitt mit einer Hand an sich selbst herunter und umschloss sie. Sein Blick blieb dabei auf dem anderen und er stöhnte leise. Er sah förmlich wie Bokuto für einen Moment die Sprache weg blieb und die Gedanken stockten, als dieser ihm dabei zusah wie er mit seinen Fingern seine empfindliche Spitze streichelte. Schließlich verschwand der andere mit einem Grinsen aus seinem Blickfeld. Kuroo zog seinen anderen Arm näher an sich heran, um seinen Kopf bequemer auf ihn betten zu können.

„Genau so, Baby“, hörte er den anderen in dem gleichen möchte-gern-sexy Tonfall wie zuvor sagen und spürte wie die Matratze hinter ihm unter dem zusätzlichen Gewichts nachgab. Ein weiterer Klaps landete auf seinem Po, diesmal etwas fester und besser platziert und Kuroo zuckte nach vorn. Er konnte ihn so einfach nicht ernst nehmen und lachte in seine Armbeuge.

„Ok, lass das und das 'Baby' bitte sein“, sagte er und blickte über seine Schulter ohne den anderen wirklich sehen zu können. Er hörte wie Bokuto mit dem Gleitgel hantierte, schließlich ein dumpfes Geräusch, als die Tube auf der Matratze landete. Die Hand an der er kein Gleitgel hatte schlug bestimmend Kuroos Hand von seinem Schwanz weg und griff sich dann kräftig eine seiner Pobacken und massierte diese. Kuroo murrte leise, machte es sich mit seinem Kopf dann aber auf beiden Armen bequem. 

„Und wie soll ich dich sonst nennen?“, fragte Bokuto hinter ihm und er konnte seinen Atem an seiner anderen Pobacke spüren während er sprach. Schließlich biss er hinein, was ihm einen nicht sehr erfreuten Laut einbrachte. Er küsste die Stelle entschuldigend und richtete sich wieder auf, brachte schließlich seine eingegelten Finger an Kuroos Öffnung und streichelte dort den Muskelring. Dieser hatte die Berührung zwar erwartet, das unwillkürliche Zucken konnte er allerdings nicht abstellen. Ohne weitere Vorwarnung drang Bokuto direkt mit zwei Fingern langsam in ihn ein.

Kuroo hatte zwar die Vorarbeit geleistet, aber die Finger des anderen waren dicker als seine eigenen. Es schmerzte nicht, aber die zusätzliche Dehnung war da. Er neigte den Kopf etwas vor und stöhnte gegen seinen Arm währen Bokuto immer tiefer in ihn eindrang. Als die Finger ganz in ihm verschwunden waren gab Bokuto ihm keine Zeit sich an ihren Umfang zu gewöhnen sondern begann gleich mit kleinen, fürsorglichen Bewegungen sein Inneres zu massieren. Es fühlte sich so gut an. So könnte er Stunden aushalten, aber seine Lust staute sich so nur immer weiter an. Wenig später hielt er das wohlige Gefühl dieser sanften Berührungen kaum noch aus. Er schob sein Becken gegen die Finger ihm und gab Bokuto damit ein Zeichen, dass er mehr wollte.

„Nun sag schon, wie soll ich dich sonst nennen?“, fragte er wieder, wanderte mit seiner freien Hand von seinem Hintern zu seiner Hüfte, ein Stück seinen Rücken hinauf und rieb dort einfach sanfte kreise in seine Haut. 

Kuroo war einen Moment irritiert, warum er ihm erneut die Frage stellte, die er zunächst als rhetorisch abgetan hatte. „Bei meinem Namen?“, fragte er dann leise und wimmerte fast, als Bokuto schon zum dritten mal nur mit dem Hauch einer Berührung über seine Prostata glitt. Er machte ihn noch wahnsinnig. Seine sanften und liebevollen Berührungen waren wundervoll, aber für Kuroo nicht genug. Bevor er jedoch selbst etwas sagen konnte entzog der andere seine Finger erst ganz aus ihm und drang dann noch langsamer mit drei Fingern wieder in ihn ein.

„Gut, Tetsuro“, sagte er leise, beugte sich vor und küsste seinen unteren Rücken hinauf und wieder hinunter, Wirbel für Wirbelt, als er spürte, wie es seinem Partner etwas unangenehm war und stark um ihn herum zusammenzog. Dieser erschauderte bei seinen Worten und es dauerte nicht lang, da entspannte sich Kuroo wieder. Das Ziehen der Dehnung war immer noch da, aber es fühlte sich gut an, besser als zuvor.

Er wusste, dass Bokuto ihm noch einen vierten geben würde, wie immer und Kuroo wollte ihn am liebsten sofort haben. Langsam wurde er ungeduldig. So schob er dem anderen recht bald wieder sein Becken bei jeder Bewegung seiner Finger entsprechend entgegen und gab leise, willige Laute von sich, als er sie ein wenig in ihm spreizte. Scheinbar war das aber nicht genug für Bokutos Geschmack, denn wenig später presste er seine Finger sehr zielsicher in den empfindlichsten Punkt in Kuroos Innern. Dieser biss in seinen eigenen Unterarm um einen überraschten Aufschrei zu verhindern, der in ein wimmern über ging. Währenddessen bewegte der andere seine Finger schneller raus und wieder hinein, entzog sie ihm jedes mal fast ganz.

„Nicht verstecken, Tetsu.“ Er hörte das Grinsen auf Bokutos Lippen und atmete einmal tief ein, erwartete schon eine zweite Attacke, als er seinen Kopf etwas hob um wieder über seine Schulter zu sehen. 

„Willst du, dass sich die Nachbarn wieder beschweren?“, fragte er etwas atemlos. Bokuto war wieder dazu übergegangen mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise in der Nähe dieses Nervenbündels zu ziehen und Kuroo flehte ihn regelrecht mit einem Stöhnen an mit der Folter aufzuhören. Er drehte sich so weit, dass er den anderen ansehen konnte und wusste in diesem Moment, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war. Das breite Grinsen, das ihn auf den Lippen des anderen begrüßte, verhieß nichts Gutes. Er spürte, wie er seine Finger nach unten presste und so sehr Kuroo versuchte seine Stimme in Zaum zu halten, indem er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, es brachte nichts, denn sein Mund fiel von ganz allein wieder auf. Seine Knie rutschten etwas weiter auseinander sein Kopf sank wieder nach vorn auf die Matratze.

Er spürte in diesem Moment kaum, wie der vierte Finger in ihn eindrang. Erst als Bokuto kommentierte wie hübsch er so gedehnt aussah wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nur noch seinen Daumen auf seinem Steißbein spüren konnte. Die Finger pressten sich in seine Wände.

„Kotaro, bitte, das reicht“, sagte er leise, keuchte als er spürte wie der andere die Finger einzeln in ihm bewegte. Vier Finger waren nicht übertrieben, aber er war auch nicht aus Glas. Er schätzte es wirklich, dass Bokuto ihm nie weh tun wollte, aber ein bisschen Schmerz war auch ganz nett. Zumindest wenn es nach Kuroo ging. Der andere reagierte erst nicht. Plötzlich spürte er wie der Daumen über seinen gedehnten Rand strich und dann inne hielt. Kuroo hielt in diesem Moment genauso inne, hob den Kopf und wartete einen Moment ab, aber es geschah nichts. „Kotaro?“

„Aber du siehst so gut aus“, sagte der Mann hinter ihm leise und bewegte seine Finger wieder, als wollte er seine Aussage damit unterstreichen. Kuroo ließ keuchend seinen Kopf wieder sinken, als Bokuto ihm etwas entzog und anschließend etwas etwas kräftiger wieder in ihn eindrang. 

„Wie... wie fändest du das nächste Mal die ganze Hand?“, kam schließlich die zögernden Frage von hinten und ihm stockte der Atmen. Von Bokuto kamen nur selten solche Ideen. Er hatte allerdings schon mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht, wie sehr er es genoss Kuroo mit seinen Fingern zu dehnen oder dabei zuzusehen wie er es, vor allem in ihren Videochats, selbst tat.

Bokuto wirkte auch ein wenig angespannt hinter ihm, begann mit seinen Bewegungen wieder kleiner und vorsichtiger zu werden. Kuroo ließ die Idee auf sich einwirken und seufzte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie er langsam seinen Daumen noch zu den anderen Fingern in sein Loch schob, wie es an der weitesten Stelle seiner Hand ziehen und brennen würde. Unwillkürlich schob er sein Becken weiter gegen den anderen, der als Antwort seine Finger so tief er konnte in ihn schob.

„Ja, ok“, keuchte er und kreiste seine Hüfte ein wenig, hoffte den anderen so dazu zu bewegen ihm wieder mehr zu geben. „Lass uns das im Hinterkopf behalten.“ Bokuto schien sich damit wieder zu entspannen. Vermutlich hatte er in diesem Moment die Frage nicht einmal stellen wollen, aber sie war ihm, wie so vieles andere schon oft genug, einfach raus gerutscht.

„Ok“, antwortete andere wieder leise und Kuroo meinte ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen. Schließlich erhöhte er wieder den Druck gegen seine Prostata, diesmal fast quälend langsam und ließ seine Finger über ihr Kreise ziehen. Sein Schwanz zuckte mehrmals und tropfte, während Kuroo alles tat um nicht die Kontrolle über seine Stimme zu verlieren und das ganze Stockwerk aufzuwecken. 

„Kotaro, stopp“, stöhnte er schließlich, doch der angesprochene reagierte nicht, massierte einfach weiter sein inneres und genoss den Anblick des zuckenden Körpers unter sich in seiner Gnade. „Bitte“, hauchte er fast, als nach wenigen weiteren Sekunden seine Beine zu zittern begannen. Seine Knie rutschten noch ein Stück weiter auseinander und er drückte dem anderen willig sein Becken entgegen. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel. Er konnte seinen Orgasmus schon förmlich schmecken, wagte aber nicht sich selbst mit seiner Hand zum Ende zu bringen. Was er Bokuto zuvor gesagt hatte war ernst gemeint gewesen, auch wenn seine Müdigkeit im Moment wie weggeblasen war. 

Als Kuroo glaubte nur noch Sterne zu sehen ließ der Druck plötzlich nach und Bokuto entzog ihm langsam seine Finger, holte ihn sofort von der Klippe und der Gefahr eines zu schnellen Endes weg. Sein Becken zuckte noch ein paar mal in Richtung der verschwundenen Stimulation. Er fluchte leise in das Laken unter ihm, als er sich wieder beruhigte und zu Atem kam. Hinter sich hörte er wieder den Deckel der Gleitgeltube und den anderen wenig später seufzen. Kuroo schloss die Augen, spürte wie Bokuto sich hinter ihm bewegte. Er beugte sich vom Bett um seine Hände an einem ihrer auf dem Boden liegenden Kleidungsstücke zu trocknen.

Schließlich lehnte er sich über Kuroo, stützte sich mit beiden Armen neben seinem Körper ab und bedeckte seine Schultern und seinen Nacken mit Küssen. Bokuto saugte sich ein ein paar Mal an seiner Haut fest, hinterließ kleine rote Flecken und Kuroo seufzte während er seinen Nacken so lang wie möglich machte. Er konnte die Spuren unter seinem Hemd besser verstecken und rannte auch nicht halb nackt durch irgendwelche Umkleiden wie der andere, von daher beschwerte er sich nicht über dessen drang ihn mit diesen Markierungen zu übersäen.

„Alles ok?“, fragte er gegen seine Haut. Der andere konnte das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken als er langsam nickte und Bokuto ihn sanft mit den Zähnen bearbeitete. Der Mann über ihm verlagerte sein Gewicht und führte seinen Penis mit einer Hand an Kuroos Öffnung, jedoch ohne in ihn einzudringen. 

„Bereit?“ Kuroo konnte die Ungeduld und Angespanntheit in seiner Stimme hören und trotzdem wartete der andere ab, bis er von ihm das Ok zum weitermachen bekam. Ohne groß zu überlegen nickte er wieder, doch in dem Moment als der andere andere ihn zu penetrieren begann fiel ihm etwas auf. 

„Kein.... Kondom?“, fragte er durch sein Stöhnen hindurch, hatte er doch vorhin keine Verpackung knistern hören. Vier Finger waren eine gute Vorbereitung, aber selbst jetzt spürte er die zusätzliche Dehnung durch seinen dicken Schaft. Der andere hielt inne, als er Kuroos Worte vernahm. Er stöhnte heiß in seinen Nacken.  
„... nicht in dir, versprochen“, vernahm er die Worte des anderen durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Er klang nicht so als wäre er gewillt sich noch länger zu warten und es war auch nicht so, als würde sich Kuroo dagegen sträuben es ohne zu tun. Nur wollte er nicht unbedingt noch einmal unter die Dusche. Der Schwanz in ihm zuckte, während Bokuto all seine Willenskraft aufbrachte um auf seine Antwort zu warten. Kuroos Loch zog sich als Reaktion darauf um ihn herum zusammen und das Becken des anderen stieß ohne sein Zutun ein Stück vor.

„Bitte!“ Sein Ton war flehend, als Bokuto darum bat ihn ohne Kondom nehmen zu dürfen, seine Erektion nicht einmal zur Hälfte in ihn eingedrungen und nur auf seine Antwort wartend. Und wer war er, dass er seinem Liebsten diese Bitte ausschlug? Schließlich antwortete er mit einem leisen aber dringenden 'Ok' und der andere seufzte dankbar. Langsam bettete er sich immer weiter in ihn, bis sich endlich sein Becken gegen Kuroos Hintern presste.

Bokuto gab ihnen beiden nur einen kurzen Moment sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Die Penetration war so viel tiefer als nur mit seinen Fingern und Kuroos Körper zog sich unweigerlich um den Eindringlich herum zusammen. Der Widerstand der heißen Erektion in ihm ließ ihn stöhnen, er fühlte sich so voll, perfekt ausgefüllt.  
Bokuto rollte sein Becken zunächst nur mit kleinen vorsichtigen Bewegungen. Immer wieder küsste, saugte und biss er Kuroos Schultern des anderen entlang, bis dieser sich sich wieder entspannte. Bald bewegten sie sich in Einklang miteinander, was sie beide Seufzen ließ. Allerdings dauerte es nicht lang, bis das Kuroo und sicher auch Bokuto nicht mehr ausreichte. Es war einfach nicht genug. Blind tastete er mit einer Hand über sich nach Bokuto und grub seine Finger in seine Haare, als er ihn gefunden hatte. Er drehte den Kopf bis er den Mann über sich im Augenwinkel sehen konnte, der auf die Bewegung hin aufblickte. 

„Komm schon,“, spornte er ihn an mit einem Lächeln an, „mehr.“ Das brachte ihm ein hungriges Knurren ein. Bokuto beugte sich noch weiter vor und drückte ihm einen Kuss gegen die Schläfe. Kuroo schloss die Augen und wartete ab. Schließlich ließ sich der andere auf seine Ellenbogen nieder und schlang seine Arme um ihn, begrub ihn regelrecht unter seiner breiten Form. Seine Hände legten sich flach auf seine Brust und hielten ihn einfach.

„Zu Befehl“, raunte er gegen Kuroos Schulter und holte mit seinem Becken weiter aus. Langsam aber sicher baute er einen schnelleren und kräftigeren Rhythmus auf, der Kuroo unter ihm bald bei jedem Stoß etwas nach vorn schob. Bokutos Schwanz massierte seinen engen Kanal so gut. Langsam fiel ihm das denken schwer. Wie sehr er das vermisst hatte. Wie sehr er Bokuto vermisst hatte. Und wenn er sein Becken nur ein wenig mehr kippte, dann...

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen, dass sowohl ein 'Ja!' oder 'Da!' hätte sein können, ließ er das absolute Hochgefühl über sich schwappen als Bokuto mit einem kräftigen Stoß über seine Prostata glitt. Seine Finger gruben sich fester in die Haare des anderen und dieser stöhnte ebenfalls auf, als der Kanal um ihn für einen Moment enger wurde. 

Bokuto nahm das als Zeichen, dass sie den perfekte Winkel gefunden hatten und behielt die Kraft seiner Stöße bei. Bald hing Kuroo nur noch in seinen Armen. Das Geräusch von ihrer aneinanderstoßenden Haut, ihr Stöhnen und Atmen erfüllte den Raum. Eine seiner Hände glitt an Kuroos Bauch hinunter und griff sich seine die ganze Zeit vernachlässigte Erektion, was ihm für einen Moment nur lauter werden ließ. Kuroo ließ daraufhin von seinen Haaren ab und grub seine Finger so weit es ging in das Laken und die Matratze bis seine Knöchel weiß wurden.

„Kotaro“, stöhnte er nach einem Moment der zusätzlichen Stimulation. Seine Beine begannen wieder zu zittern, sein Körper wusste nicht, ob er seinen Schwanz in die Hand des anderen stoßen oder sich selbst weiter mit dem des anderen penetrieren sollte. Er spürte wie sich sein Höhepunkt langsam näherte. Sein Körper begann von ganz allein dem Gefühl nachjagen zu wollen während er weiter mit Bokutos harten Stößen durchgeschüttelt wurde.

„Gleich, Tetsu“, murmelte er gegen den Nacken des anderen bevor er sich von ihm löste und wieder aufrichtete. Kurz landete sein Blick auf den vielen geröteten Stellen, mit denen er die Schultern des anderen betupft hatte. Dann ließ er seinen Schwanz los und entzog sich ihm. Beides brachte ihm frustrierte Laute ein, bei letzterem klang Kuroo fast schon wütend. 

Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und wollte schon etwas sagen, als kräftige Arme und Hände ihn einfach packten und ohne viel Anstrengung auf den Rücken beförderten. Keinen Wimpernschlag später war Bokuto wieder über ihm. Die Hände in seinen Kniekehlen schoben seine Beine an seine Brust und wenig später war der Schwanz des anderen wieder in ihm und nahm seinen Rhythmus wieder auf. 

Sobald Bokuto sich vorbeugte und Kuroos Beine über seine Unterarme legte kam er wieder in seine Reichweite. Kuroo schlang die Arme um die Schultern des anderen und zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran, dass es mit seinen Beinen in dieser Position fast unangenehm wurde. Ihre Münder trafen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss aufeinander. Kuroo fing Bokutos Unterlippe zwischen seinen Zähnen als dieser den Kuss wieder lösen wollte und brachte ihn damit zum Keuchen.

Der neue Winkel bedeutete zwar, dass Bokuto so einmal einen Moment suchen musste bis er seine Prostata wieder perfekt traf, aber es fühlte sich an als würde er jetzt noch tiefer in ihn eindringen. Bokuto löste eine seiner Hände und begann wieder ihm im gleichen Rhythmus seiner Stößen einen runter zu holen. Kuroo stöhnte auf, aber die zusätzliche Stimulation war nur von kurzer Dauer.

„Soll ich dich nur von meinem Schwanz in deinem Arsch kommen lassen“, fragte er gegen Kuroos Lippen, als er gerade dessen Erektion wieder losgelassen hatte. Fast im selben Moment fand er das empfindliche Nervenbündel in ihm wieder, das den Mann unter ihm Sterne sehen ließ. Erneut nahm er seine Erektion kurz in die Hand, pumpte sie ein paar mal schnell auf und ab, bevor er wieder von ihr ab ließ. Kuroo ließ den Kopf auf die Matratze fallen und wimmerte. Das Gefühl seines nahenden Orgasmus sammelte sich immer weiter in seinem Bauch. 

Bokuto begann selbst schneller zu werden und seine Bewegungen wurden weniger ausholend. Auch er schien langsam an seine Grenzen zu kommen. Er drehte den Kopf und begann sich mit seinen Zähnen an Kuroos Hals zu schaffen zu machen. Dieser verlor langsam den Verstand, nachdem der andere erneut nach zwei kurzen und schnellen Bewegungen wieder von seinen zuckenden Schwanz abließ. Bokuto reichte ihm immer wieder seinen Orgasmus nur ihm ihn dann wieder vor seiner Nase außer Reichweite zu ziehen.

„Kotaro! Bitte, nicht. Ich kann nicht“, flehte er atemlos. Bokuto hob wieder seinen Kopf und seine goldenen Augen betrachteten ihn abwägend, bevor er seine Tortur noch einmal wiederholte. „Ich kann nicht. Bitte“, wimmerte Kuroo unter ihm regelrecht. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte mit seinem Höhepunkt, den er so einfach nicht erreichen konnte. Schließlich erbarmte sich Bokuto und packte ein letztes Mal zu. Kuroo grub seine Fingernägel in die Schultern des anderen, während sein Ende immer näher kam. 

Bokuto stieß immer schneller zu und passte die Bewegungen seiner Hand dazu an. Ein letzter zielsicherer Stoß gegen seine seine empfindlichste Stelle stieß ihn letztendlich über die Klippe und er kam mit dem Namen des anderen auf seinen Lippen in dessen Hand und auf seine eigene Brust. Er hatte versucht Bokuto dabei weiterhin anzusehen, hatte aber unbewusst die Augen geschlossen während sein Körper mit den Wellen seines Orgasmus zuckte. 

Während er selbst langsam wieder zu sich fand spürte er den Biss des anderen in seiner Schulter und wie seine Stöße in ihn langsamer wurden. Bokuto stöhnte gegen seine Haut und mit einem letzten, langsamen Stoß in Kuroos noch immer zuckenden Kanal hatte auch er seinen Höhepunkt ausgereizt und kam nun mit schweren Atemzügen wieder zu sich. Er küsste entschuldigend die schmerzende Stelle, wo sich sich der Abdruck seiner Zähne auf Kuroos Haut bereits abzeichnete. 

Dieser brauchte noch einen Moment bevor er ganz realisierte, was passiert war. Schließlich holte er mit einer Hand aus und und schlug dem anderen mit der flachen Hand klatschend auf den Rücken. Bokuto grunzte nur erschöpft auf den ziehenden Schmerz hin und nuschelte ein 'Sorry', gegen Kuroos Haut bevor er endlich den Kopf hob. 

„So viel zu 'nicht in mir'“, lachte er leise und streichelte dem anderen über den Rücken. Da es jetzt sowieso zu spät war schnappte er das Gesicht des anderen mit beiden Händen und sah ihn einen Moment an bevor er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen presste.

„Ist ok, aber lass mich bitte aufstehen. Ich würde mich gern sauber machen, bevor alles raus gelaufen ist“, murmelte er und Bokuto schien doch tatsächlich enttäuscht zu sein.

„Kein Kuscheln?“, fragte er leise und Kuroo fragte ihn allein mit seinem Blick ob das sein Ernst sei. Bokutos Schwanz war noch immer in ihm und er spürte, wie er wieder erschlaffte. Langsam wurde es etwas unangenehm.

„Wir können später kuscheln. Das ist jetzt deine Strafe dafür, dass du dich nicht beherrschen kannst“, sagte er und schob den anderen an den Schultern von sich. Dieser bewegte sich allerdings kein Stück. Stattdessen betrachtete er den Mann unter sich einen Moment lang bis dieser fragend die Augenbrauen hob.

„Und was, wenn ich dich sauber mache?“, fragte Bokuto schließlich und Kuroo sah ihn immer noch fragend an. Der andere schien gar nicht auf eine Antwort zu warten, sondern erhob sich endlich und zog sich endlich langsam aus ihm zurück. Bevor Kuroo allerdings auch nur die Beine ausstrecken konnte hatte Bokuto ihn schon an den Oberschenkeln gepackt und zerrte ihn mit sich zum Fußende des Bettes.

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte Kuroo mit einer unguten Vorahnung und wollte aufstehen. Er spürte schon eine feuchte Spur aus sich heraus laufen, doch der andere hielt ihn fest während er vom Bett auf den Boden kletterte und ihn letztendlich mit dem Hintern an die Kante der Matratze heranzog.

„Ich mache dich sauber“, sagte er unschuldig, während er sich auf den Boden zwischen den Beinen seines Partners kniete. Sein Grinsen war bei weitem nicht so unschuldig wie sein Tonfall. Kuroo, der sich jetzt in einer Ahnung bestätigt sah, versuchte wieder sich aufzusetzen. Doch Bokuto schob wieder seine Hände in seine Kniekehlen und spreizte so seine Beine, was ihn nur aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

„Oh, nein, nein, nein! Ahh!“ Der andere hatte ihm seine Beine wieder fast bis an die Brust gepresst und beugte sich vor um den ersten aus seinem Loch entkommenen Tropfen aufzulecken und bis dort hin zurückzuverfolgen. Kuroo zuckte zusammen, als die warme Zunge des anderen über seiner immer noch empfindlichen Öffnung spürte. Bevor er Bokuto mit einer Hand von sich wegdrücken konnte war dieser schon mit seiner Zunge in ihn eingedrungen und gab wenig später einen obszönen Schlürflaut von sich. 

„Lass mich doch meine Sauerei beseitigen“, sagte er und schmollte hinauf, als Kuroo es geschafft hatte ihn mit einer Hand an seiner Stirn von seinem Loch wegzuschieben. „Komm schon, ich machs auch gründlich.“ Wieder grinste er. Kuroo betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang und seuzte schließlich.

„Das hast du doch genau so geplant, oder nicht?“, fragte er müde und Bokutos Grinsen wurde nur breiter. Hätte er sich ja denken können. Schließlich zog Kuroo zog langsam seine Hand zurück und übernahm schließlich seine Beine aus den Händen des anderen. „Aber vorsichtig, ok?“, ergab er sich dem anderen und legte den Kopf zurück auf die Matratze. Was brachte es ihm denn sich jetzt noch mit ihm zu streiten?

Er vernahm noch ein triumphierendes Lachen, bevor er spürte wie Bokuto ihn vorsichtig mit den Daumen auseinander zog. Kurz darauf drang seine heiße Zunge wieder in ihn ein. Sehr gewissenhaft tastete sie jeden Winkel seiner, von seinem Orgasmus immer noch empfindlichen, Wände ab die sie erreichen konnte. Kuroo biss sich derweil sehr fest auf die Unterlippe, damit ihm kein Wimmern entwich. Ständig zuckte er zusammen, wenn Bokuto ihn wieder zu sehr reizte.

Immer wieder schlürfte der andere seinen eigenen Samen aus ihm heraus, bevor er unzufrieden brummte. Kuroo stöhnte überrascht auf, als Bokuto wieder mit zwei Fingern in ihn eindrang. Sein Kanal zog sich heftig um die plötzliche Penetration zusammen. 

„Tut mir leid“, sagte er leise und bewegte seine Finger anschließend sehr vorsichtig in ihm, „anders komme ich nicht an alles ran.“ Langsam schob er seinen Erguss aus Kuroo heraus, wo er ihn an seiner Öffnung aufleckte. 

Die sanften Berührungen in seinem Innern ließ ihn keuchen. Es ließ sich scheinbar nicht ganz vermeiden, dass Bokuto gelegentlich mit seinen Knöcheln oder Fingerspitzen über seine Prostata glitt und jedes Mal zuckte sein ganzer Körper zusammen. Doch nach ein paar Minuten passierte es ständig und der andere hatte auch aufgehört ihn sauber zu lecken. Irgendwann war es die einzige Stelle, die Bokuto noch abtastete.

„Zu viel“, sagte er unter keuchen, sein Becken wusste nicht ob es zur Stimulation hin oder von der Überstimulation weg wollte. Er ließ langsam seine Beine sinken um dem anderen deutlicher zu zeigen, dass es jetzt reichte. Doch dieser fing mit seiner freien Hand erst das eine Bein wieder ein und drückte es Kuroo wieder in die eigenen Hände, bevor er es mit dem anderen genauso machte. 

„Du machst das gut, Tetsuro. Nur noch ein bisschen“, sagte Bokuto sanft bevor er die Massage auf dieses kleine überstimulierte Organ noch intensivierte. Es war so viel, dass es fast schmerzte, als er unter einem Schrei einen sehr plötzliche Orgasmus erreichte, ohne dass sein Penis auch nur ansatzweise wieder hart geworden wäre. 

Bokuto zog vorsichtig eine Finger aus ihm zurück und beobachtete den anderen einen Moment, während dieser um Atem rang. Er nahm dem anderen seine Beine ab, die dieser immer noch fest hielt und stellte sie langsam auf dem Boden neben sich ab, küsste sanft seine Knie und Schenkel, während Kuroo immer noch gelegentlich zuckte. 

„Arsch“, beschimpfte er Bokuto halbherzig und außer Atem als dieser Aufstand und damit wieder in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte. Der entschuldigte sich leise und streichelte sanft über seine Oberschenkel, bis Kuroo sein eigenes Gesicht mit seinen Händen bedeckte und einfach nur atmete. Zu mehr war er in diesem Moment nicht fähig. Wirklich böse war er ihm nicht, aber das eben war zu viel für ihn gewesen. 

Er hörte wie Bokuto sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte und dort in den Schränken und am Waschbecken hantierte, bevor er wieder zu ihm kam. Kuroo verharrte immer noch mit den Händen über seinem Gesicht. Der andere ließ vorsichtige Finger über seine Unterarme und Handgelenke gleichen, bevor Kuroo von sich aus die Hände wieder herunternahm und ihn ansah. 

„Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte er leise, beobachtete den liegenden aufmerksam. Kuroo schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er den anderen direkt ansah.

„Das was... heftig“, antwortete er genau so leise und sah sofort die Schuldgefühle in Bokutos Blick.

„Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte er sich erneut und ließ sich neben ihm aufs Bett nieder, wo er ihm schließlich einen warmen Waschlappen auf die Brust legte und vorsichtig die letzten Spuren seines Orgasmus beseitigte. Kuroo streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie gegen Bokutos Wange, der ihn daraufhin wieder ansah.

„Ist ok“, sagte er dann mit einem müden Lächeln, zuckte allerdings zusammen als hätte man ihn geschlagen, als Bokuto aus versehen etwas zu grob seinen Penis mit dem Waschlappen berührte. Sofort schreckte der zurück und entschuldigte sich erneut. Kuroo hatte sich ja in diesem Moment genau so erschreckt und atmete langsam aus. Er nahm dem anderen den Lappen und das Handtuch ab, das er mitgebracht hatte und machte sich selbst notdürftig sauber. Am nächsten Morgen musste er so oder so noch einmal Duschen. 

Während er sich abtrocknete sortierte Bokuto die Kleidungsstücke auf dem Boden auseinander. Die schmutzigen Sachen warf er gleich außer Reichweite. Schließlich half er Kuroo vorsichtig zurück in seine Unterwäsche. Eine unfassbare Schwere und Erschöpfung hatte sich in seinem Körper breit gemacht und er gähnte, als die Hände des anderen wieder seine Haut verlassen hatten. Ein Schaudern fuhr durch ihn hindurch.

„Ist dir kalt? Möchtest du ein T-Shirt?“, fragte Bokuto ihn, als er gerade wieder die Augen für einen Moment geschlossen hatte. Er ließ die Schwere auf sich einwirken und nickte auf die Frage hin. Auch wenn der andere gleich zu ihm legte und er unter der Bettdecke von der menschlichen Heizung profitierte war ihm nun doch wieder kühl. Die Nächte in Tokyo waren eben kalt, egal zu welcher Jahreszeit. Bokuto schien kurz zu zögern, er hörte ihn etwas aufheben. 

„Willst du meins?“ Kuroo öffnete langsam die Augen und drehte den Kopf zu Bokuto, der mit fragendem Blick sein Shirt in Kuroos Richtung hielt. Einen Moment betrachtete er es bevor er sich etwas mühsam aufsetzte und erneut nickte. 

Anstatt es ihm einfach zu reichen krempelte Bokuto den Stoff zusammen und stülpte ihn dem anderen wie einem kleinen Kind über den Kopf. Er half ihm sogar mit den Ärmeln. Kuroo lachte in sich hinein als Bokuto mir einem murren bemerkte, dass er es ihm falsch herum angezogen hatte. Er korrigierte es schnell und blickte dann zu ihm auf.

„Danke“, sagte er leise, nahm Bokutos Hand und wollte ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich herunter ziehen, doch dieser legte ihm nur seine andere Hand gegen die Lippen.

„Ich hatte meine Zunge in deinem Hintern. Ich glaube nicht, dass du das möchtest“, sagte in einem ernsten Ton, hob aber seine andere Hand und küsste die Knöchel des anderen. Er nahm seine Hand wieder von Kuroos Mund und lächelte. „Bin gleich wieder da.“ Damit wandte er sich wieder dem Badezimmer zu.

„Beeil dich!“, murrte er dem anderen nach, der zustimmend brummte und schließlich im Nebenraum verschwand. Kuroo ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen, zog sich den Kragen des T-Shirts über die Nase und atmete den Duft ein, der sich darin verfangen hatte. Waschmittel, Duschgel, Bokuto. Er sollte den Geruch genießen, so lang er ihn hatte. Wer wusste wie lang sie das nächste Mal wieder von einander getrennt waren.

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie er die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte. Erst als Bokuto unter seine Arme griff, um ihn aus seiner Position am Fußende ganz auf die Matratze zu ziehen, kam er wieder aus dem Halbschlaf zu sich.

„Du kannst weiter an dem T-Shirt schnüffeln, oder am Original, ganz wie du magst“, sagte der andere mit einem Grinsen und drückte ihm einen pfefferminzigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Kuroo lächelte schläfrig und schlang die Arme um den anderen, nachdem der die Bettdecke über ihnen platziert hatte. Bokuto hatte lediglich seine Unterwäsche wieder angezogen und so presste er sein Gesicht mit einem glücklichen Seufzen gegen die nackte Haut seiner Brust und schloss erneut seine Augen. Bokuto legte seine schweren Arme um ihn und Kuroo hatte sich in seinem Leben nie geborgener gefühlt als in diesem Moment. Zumindest glaubte er das.

„Irgendwie macht es mich immer ein bisschen traurig, dass dir meine Sachen so gut passen“, murmelte er in Kuroos Haare. Nach einem kurzen Moment gab dieser ein abschätziges Brummen von sich.

„Und ich dachte immer du magst meine langen Beine“, grummelte er gegen die Haut des anderen. Allerdings fiel es ihm gerade sehr schwer wach genug zu bleiben um diese Unterhaltung weiter zu führen. Er atmete Bokutos Geruch ein und musste gestehen, dass das Original immer besser war als das T-Shirt, auch wenn noch der Geruch von Sex an ihm hing. 

„Tu ich doch auch“, sagte der andere in einem entschuldigenden Tonfall und küsste Kuroo auf den Kopf. „Ich liebe jeden Zentimeter von dir.“ Dass er dafür nur ein zustimmendes Brummen als Antwort bekam störte ihn nicht. Stattdessen lächelte er in das schwarze Haar und streckte einen Arm aus um die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch auszuschalten. Danach zog Bokuto den anderen noch näher an sich, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war, der darauf aber schon gar nicht mehr reagierte. 

„Gute Nacht, Tetsuro.“ Schweigen. Ein zustimmendes Brummen. Stille.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe noch andere Sachen in Arbeit, die mit dieser Fanfiction zumindest im weitesten Sinne zusammengehören, allerdings werden sie wohl etwas länger als das hier. Schauen wir mal ob ich das durchhalte und sie tatsächlich fertig bekomme (haha...ha...).
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen! Ich hoffe es hat dir so gefallen, wie es mir Spaß beim Schreiben gemacht hat :)


End file.
